warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mazino Hunters
The Mazino Hunters is the name of the imperial guard regiments that hail from the feudal/fortress world of Mazino, located in the center-west parts of Segmentum Ultima. Due to the numerous wild animals present in the planet's notorious forested areas, the Mazino guardsmen are natural marksmen, unleashing deadly accurate volleys of lasfire, or well executed harassment and ambushes against enemy units. The Mazino guardsmen are highly disciplined, always following their superiors without any question. Unlike other feudal worlds, Mazino does not arm its PDF with sword and shield or crude black powder firearms, but with las-locks. Mazino is also known to have more firearms than there is citizens with almost every Mazino citizen is armed with old flintlock autoguns, and some even able to get their hands on a las-lock. Background Mazino was discovered by the Imperium of Man during the 33rd Millennium, its vast forests and steep mountains made it difficult for colonization, however, this did not stop the Imperium to colonize the entire planet. The planet's timber eventually became the most popular resource for the Imperium. Due to Mazino's thick foliage and rough mountains, transportation is near impossible to traverse, making it even more difficult are the different wild animals that hunt in the forests as well. Relying instead of using avionic machines to gather supplies and travel from one place to another. Though, keeping the wild beasts from ravaging the entire planet are the brave and foolhardy peasants and nobility of Mazino. The vast forests, rolling valleys, mountainous terrain, meandering rivers, and extensive caves makes the planet a natural fortress against invaders. Though, the wild beasts that dwell in the forests are a nuisance for travelers, the people of Mazino make sure they do not over hunt these animals, or destroy their habitat, as without them, the Mazino people will lose their tradition of hunting. Other than marksmanship, Mazino guardsmen are also skilled in mounting steads, especially among the nobility, which are required to ride a tamed animal at a very young age, in order to catch up on the prey when hunting. Mazins are also exceptional in raising animals, skilled in breeding every animal in its native planet, and some species in other imperial worlds. This makes them exceptional workers from nearby Agri-worlds, however, Mazins avoid this, as it usually makes them homesick and miss the thrill of hunting. Mazins are quite adventurous and very curious people, that they would willingly risk their life for whatever lies beyond the boundaries of their knowledge. Which is why many Mazins would volunteer for the Imperial Guard or the Imperial Navy, as they are curious what lies beyond their homeworld. Their sheer curiosity makes even some Mazino boys volunteer to become Space Marines, that is if they do get the opportunity for a space marine ship to pass by the planet and make landfall to recruit any new aspirants. Though, not big in number such as the Cadian Shock Troops or the Mordian Iron Guard, the Mazino Hunters use quality over quantity, using their marksmanship and cavalry tactics to compensate the lack of forces it could muster into battle, usually reinforcing siege and line regiments, or perform dangerous reconnaissance and daring raid missions to gather intelligence, rescue prisoners, or sabotaging enemy supplies. Mazins have minor mutations that was caused by a warp storm during the 34th Millenium, causing all the people of Mazino to become mutated in some way, and these mutations were passed on to their children, however, they still retain their pure human complexion and are still considered fully human by the Imperium. The most notable mutation is the addition of a tapetum lucidum in the eyes, making Mazin guardsmen perform night attacks more efficiently than other imperial guardsmen. Also, the people of Mazino have a visual acuity level of 20/9, making them see farther than a regular human being can. Unlike other worlds in the Imperium, Ratlings are not discriminated in Mazino. In fact, Mazino regiments and Ratling units create a friendship with each other, mainly due to the fact that they are good at shooting. With the Mazino Hunters being one of the only, if not only imperial guardsmen that give kindness, Ratlings do not steal charger packs or other supplies from them, sometimes they would even share stolen supplies from other imperial guard regiments to their Mazino allies. In battle, Ratling units are more than willing to support Mazino Light Infantry and Reconnaissance regiments in their objectives. In Mazino, Ratlings are welcome in the Mazin community, building their own homes in Mazin villages, creating a bond with the people of Mazino, also tagging alongside in their hunting expeditions. There are few cases as well of interracial couples between a Ratling and a Mazin. Ratlings are also quite popular chefs in Mazino. This relationship however creates rifts between Mazino guardsmen and other imperial guardsmen, especially with the Maccabian Janissaries, which they refer Mazins in general as "Heretical Xeno lovers". However, the same cannot be said for Ogryns, as Mazins have a great distate of the Ogryns brutish and dimwitted nature. Besides their soldier's precise marksmanship, Mazino artillery regiments are one of the most prized in the Imperial Guard's siege tactics. Their near-perfect strikes make Mazino artillery regiments an important demand for sieges. In the Siege of Vraks, while 18 Mazino siege regiments, 5 cavalry regiments, 10 light infantry regiment, 8 reconnaissance regiment, and 12 Mazino Raider squads were appreciated, it was the 6 artillery regiments that were considered a better contributing factor for the siege. Even as the artillery is more appreciated than its infantry throughout the Imperial Guard, the Mazino Hunters still take pride on their foot soldiers. The people of Mazino are adept cooks as well, able to turn almost every species in the galaxy into a delicious meal, including humans. Some Mazino "Xeno cuisines" include "Squig steak", "Tyranid stew", and even "Blue blood sausages", blood sausages made out of dried Tau blood. Culture The people of Mazino are born to hunt and ride at a very young age, in order to protect themselves against the dense wildlife that surrounds them. Though, military service is not something special for Mazino life, they will gladly take their arms and skills for service under the honor of the God-Emperor and their homeworld. It is a tradition for Mazin guardsmen however, to bring back at least the skin of one animal not native to Mazino wildlife. Since they were raised to obey their parents at all times, Mazin guardsmen are very disciplined soldiers, following orders without hesitation, refusing to disrespect or break the chain-of-command, however, they will hesitate when following orders that are heretical or that goes against their planet's customs. Though, they are considered professional hunters, the Mazino Hunters do not shy away from bright ornate uniforms. The people of Mazino have admirations for art, and the military has the same likings as well. The Mazino Hunters march proudly into battle with their brightly colored, elaborate uniforms. However, the same cannot be said for Light Infantry and Reconnaissance regiments. Instead, they wear a "dot mottled camouflage" pattern uniform, perfect for thick dark woodlands like in their homeworld. The light infantry and reconnaissance regiments also have other camouflage patterns, these include snow, desert, and even three types of urban patterns. Each regiment have their own coat-of-arms, these banners are considered sacred to each regiment and must never be captured by the enemy or lost. When captured, a Mazino regiment would do anything to recapture their lost banner. This creates unnecessary losses for the Mazin regiment. This mindset changed when Lord Commander Ignace took charge of the entire Mazino Hunters. He saw the lives of Mazino guardsmen as highly valuable, as their feudal homeworld hinders them from reinforcing at a rapid pace, and so decreed that if a banner of a regiment is lost, the regiment is to recreate their banner instead of retrieving it. When seeing a Space Marine for the first time, Mazino guardsmen tend to become overjoyed to see such legendary superhuman that they only heard through stories and legends. In Mazino legends, a Space Marine is considered as "the greatest hunter in the universe." And should always be respected at all times. Mazino guardsmen would often ask Space Marine Battle-brothers to a marksmanship competition, which is considered as a great honor to the guardsman. Mazino Horses One of the most precious creatures in Mazino. Horses are the main uses for transportation. In every Mazin family, it is a tradition to have at least one horse for an entire family. However, it is common to see each family member own a horse, and learn how ride and tame it by the age of five. Like the domestic dog, horses are "a Mazins best friend." Mazino horses have the same physical features just like its ancient form. However, these horses have more robust legs and bones, to climb the steep hills and mountains, and heightened reflexes to traverse through the dense black forests. Mazino horses can climb and trek through rough terrains that not even horses can do, can reach speeds up to 100 km/h, and carry cargo and supplies weighing 200 kilograms. Gender Given the low population of 380 million people in Mazino, both men and women are required to join the military. Both men and women are given an equal opportunity in their military service, and sexist attitudes is not tolerable. However this is only a rare occurrence, and cases involving this are caused by the Mazino Foreign Auxiliary. Recruitment The Mazino Hunters primarily recruit its soldiers in Mazino. Conscription is high, as the Imperium needs any able bodied man and woman who can defend the Imperium. Mazins are recruited/conscripted at the tender age of 13, there they begin their two year training course. Only the inhabitants of Mazino can be a part of the Mazino Hunters, however, foreigners who wish to part of the Mazino Hunters can be recruited into the Mazino Foreign Auxilia. Organization The Mazino Hunters follow the basic structure of the Imperial Guard, a Colonel leads an entire regiment, then Majors lead Captains, Captains lead Lieutenants, and so on. The tactical importance of these officers however, differ in the type of formation the regiment is in. If a siege regiment is in line formation, it will divide itself in multiple Battalions of 5,000 men, each lead by a Major and one to three Captains as a second-in-command. The Lieutenants, Sergeants, and Corporals meanwhile stay in the second row serving as non-commissioned officers, and the privates at the first row. However, if the regiment is in loose formation, the entire regiment will act similarly to its light infantry counterparts. There Captains, Lieutenants, and Sergeants serve as officers. Each Captain leads a Company of 1,000 men, Lieutenants lead a Platoon of 250 men, while Sergeants command a Squad of 50 men. There are other companies that are fully independent of regiment organizations, each of these "special" companies are responsible for the supplies, transportation, security, and other needs for the regiments. Each company is lead by a captain. * Engineer Company: This company is responsible for the Regiment's bases, supplies, and transportation. They are also responsible for the build-up of trenches, barbed wire, landmines, and the different shelters and bunkers. * Military Police Company: This company is responsible for the Regiment's security, making sure there are no deserters, no attempts of mutiny, heretical uprisings within the regiment, or any brawl between the soldiers. This company is given direct command to the Commissar in charge, and is obligated to give out any information to the Commissar if a regiment is causing any distress. * Combat Medic Company: This company is responsible to heal wounded soldiers while in combat. * Adepta Sororitas Nurse Company: This company heal wounded and sick soldiers, however, unlike the Combat Medic Company, they do not do this while in combat. Instead, they transport wounded troops while in battle, and heal the soldiers in the rear lines. Unlike all the special companies, the Adepta Sororitas Nurse Company are all females, and are not affiliated with the Mazino Hunters, and is the most recently organized, created by Lord Commander Ignace himself to distribute medicae's more orderly. Mazino Raiders The Mazino Raiders are the elite special forces of the Mazino Hunters, created during 900.M40 conducting special operations and reconnaissance missions, often operating behind enemy lines. As Mazino Raiders are trained to use stealth, they normally encounter close-quarters or even hand-to-hand combat, and unlike regular units, to become a Mazino Raider would take five years of physically and psychologically excruciating and dangerous training. Unlike regular units, Mazino Raiders are equipped with a Predator Pattern M41 Lascarbine and Sabine Huntsman Bayonet. This equipment fits the style of warfare for the Raiders, as their missions normally include close quarters combat. Mazino Raiders are deployed as a squad of 50 men each, led by a lieutenant, instead of a sergeant like regular units. Their missions consists of assassinating enemy commanders, sabotage, hostage rescue, counter-assassination, Special Reconnaissance, Direct Action, intelligence gathering, and even Unconventional Warfare. The Mazino Raiders could also be used to infiltrate trenches in battles and sieges if both sides commit to trench warfare. Like Light Infantry and Reconnaissance regiments, the Raiders use the "Dot Mottled Camouflage" instead of the regular red trousers and dark blue tunic of Siege Regiments. Mazino National Guard The planetary defense force of the Mazino Hunters, the Mazino National Guard is responsible for the security of the planet and its populace, quelling any suspecting rebels, and mass executions for any suspecting chaos cultists. Armed with laslocks, they are considered as a well armed PDF unit by the Imperium, as most PDF troops in other planets are armed with autoguns or any crude weaponry available. Disciplined just like their imperial guard counterpart, in case of riots, uprisings, or invasions, the National Guard form a line formation and shoot out volleys of deadly lasfire. The Mazino National Guard do not have access to light infantry, cavalry, or any elite units. This is to avoid any traitor National Guard regiments to stage a successful mutiny within Mazino. However, they do have access to artillery companies, albeit, are short range artillery and mortar pieces, and artillery formations is smaller than Mazino Hunter Artillery regiments. Mazino Foreign Auxilia The non-native guardsmen serving under the Mazino Hunters, the Mazino Foreign Auxilia are soldiers from other planets who wish to join the Mazino Hunters, either from escaping the terrible conditions in their homeworlds or Mazino convicts who wish to refresh their lives and start anew. Formed during the late 40th millennium, the Mazino Foreign Auxilia are known as "canon fodder" in the Mazino Hunters. They receive less quality equipment, with most regiments receiving mediocre to terrible quality of the M38 Lasrifles, Heavy Bolters are rare with only three available in each siege regiment, and some officers lacking Lasrevolvers. The Mazino Foreign Auxilia are the canon fodder of the Mazino Hunters, always assigned to the most dangerous missions. There is a common saying that the Foreign Auxilia "Are the first and last to receive casualties." as they are first Mazino regiments to enter the battlefield and always assigned to rearguard action. Even with all the terrible conditions these guardsmen experience, they have sheer determination to fight for the Imperium, and would obey any order their officers give. Although, some of them would fight for the thrill of battle and simple bloodlust, though these traits are only found within the hardcore convict members. In present, there are about seven Foreign Auxilia siege regiments and one Cavalry regiment. Most of the Foreign Auxilia officers are Cadet Commissars that failed the Schola Progmentum, signing up for the Mazino Foreign Auxilia to have a second chance in having a career as an officer. Statistically, about seventy percent of Foreign Auxilia officers are ex-cadet commissars, while only thirty percent are regular Auxilia guardsmen that rose to the ranks. These ex-cadet commissar officers act similarly to their commissar counterparts when disciplining their troops, as they want to prove that they can be skilled commissars themselves and not just imperial guard officers, oftenly executing troops with their Lasrevolvers (or Power sabers if not available) if one shows signs of cowardice. the Mazino Foreign Auxilia have a great distate for commissars, which is ironic as their officers are mostly ex-cadet commissars themselves. Yet, even these Foreign Auxilia officers dislike commissars as well, and would side with their troops to get rid of them, due to the loss of pride when seeing them and jealousy for their own failed pasts, as one Foreign Auxilia officer puts it "We (the Mazino Foreign Auxilia) do not need Commissars because we (Foreign Auxilia officers) are the Commissars." Unlike their native Mazino counterparts, the Foreign Auxilia uniforms are all-white, excluding their boots which is black. Their white kepis include white neck curtains, and a black sash around the waistline. Officers meanwhile are distinguished through their light mustard khaki drill tunics, Black Kepis without neck curtains, and a red sashes around the waist. Notable Campaigns 10th Black Crusade Gothic War Arvin Insurgency (640-670.M41) Considered as one of the most disastrous campaigns of the Mazino Hunters, the Arvin Insurgency left a scar in Mazino's history. During 638.M41 in the Jungle Industrial World of Arvin in the Arvin system, A local Arvinese named Lui Ngim-Chu started spread an ideology named "equalitarianism", a political ideology of a government-free classless society, in his local factory. The idea of a free and classless society was admired by the poor workers, and small scale riots and uprisings began to ravage. At first, the local planetary governor of Arvin, Nguyen Van Tho, underestimated the instability that was happening within the planet, unwittingly trusted the local PDF and Adeptus Arbites to control the situation. Only then did events had gone worse, that Governor Van Tho narrowly escaped three assassination attempts on his life, and the uprisings started turning into rebellions. Worse, the Arvin PDF experienced massive defections, with the traitors defecting towards the equalitarian ranks. Eventually, Van Tho sent in the Arvin Marines, Arvin's Imperial Guard, yet the disastrous battles of Xin Pon and Bahn Gia left the Arvin Imperial Guard with low morale, with some regiments killing their commissar's and defecting. Van Tho and the local Generals planned to fortify Industrial Cities where the equalitarian rebels could not conduct their guerilla warfare methods. In two years, almost half of Arvin is under equalitarian control, mostly outlying Jungles, with more than 60% of all Industrial Cities under siege by the rebels. Van Tho sent messages across almost the entire Imperium to call for aid and reinforcements. Most of the messages however went to deaf ears or were stuck in the warp. However, one of the few worlds that answered these messageswere the Mazino Hunters and the Catachan Jungle Fighters. The Mazino Hunters sent 8 siege regiments, 2 cavalry regiments, 4 artillery regiments, 5 light infantry and reconnaissance regiments, and 4 raider squads, while the Catachan Jungle Fighters sent 8 regiments. The Space Marine Raptors chapter answered the call as well, sending three companies to aid Van Tho's government. Eventually after eighteen years of guerilla and urban warfare, the Mazino Hunters were on the verge of breaking point when their headquarters of Ngien Dien Phu was under siege for five months when the entire 44th Siege Regiment consisting of 14,000 men was defeated by 100,000 Arvin Equalitarians. 4,000 Mazins died during the siege and while rest were captured. It was the Raptor's 5th Company that saved these Mazino POWs while the equalitarian force were going to the nearest prison camp. On 658.M41, the Mazino Hunters left Arvin, leaving behind only 3 Reconnaissance regiments and the 4 Mazino Raider squads as their final contribution. Eventually on 670.M41, Arvin was finally under control of Van Tho, and all leaders of the Equalitarians were executed for betrayal and heresy. However, in the first eighteen years of conflict, 150,000 Mazino Hunters were killed, and their retreat in the first eighteen years of the conflict tainted the Mazino Hunters' reputation. Damocles Gulf Crusade Sabbat Worlds Crusade Defense of Nimbosa Siege of Vraks The Siege of Vraks was one of the most important conflicts in the history of the Mazino Hunters. It was here that the Mazino Hunters first experienced planet-scale trench warfare, sending 18 siege regiments, 5 cavalry regiments, 10 light infantry regiment, 8 reconnaissance regiment, and 12 Raider squads, and 6 artillery regiments for the 88th Siege Army. It was also in the trench filled battlefields of Vraks rose one of Mazino's most iconic figures, "Immortal" Rosalie, a female Mazino guardsman of the 73rd Siege Regiment, that fought for the entire seventeen year duration of the conflict. Battle of Esmee Outpost (835.M41) One of the most defining moments of the Mazino Hunters' history, especially for the Mazino Foreign Auxulia, the Battle of Esmee Outpost was an armed confrontation between a small force of 300 Mazino Hunters led by Lieutenant Remy D'Witt and Sergeant Gaston Bartholomy against a minor Ork WAAAGH! of 35,000 led by Ork Warboss Bonethrusta in the planet of Drossa 17. Esmee Outpost is a small imperial outpost, meant to guard imperial borders from Xenos raids. Located in a dessert world with a population of only a few several thousand, Esmee Outpost is meant to keep a low profile in order to call Imperial reinforcements if a Xenos invasion passes by. However, Ork Warboss Bonethrusta crashed his WAAAGH! on the planets surface to create an Ork Empire, there he coincidentally stumbled upon Esmee Outpost. The small imperial outpost was lightly defended, only a platoon of 250 Mazino Hunters, along with a squad of 50 Mazino Foreign Auxilia, were posted. However this was to be expected, as Esmee Outpost was not meant to engage a Xenos invasion, never mind an Ork WAAAGH! On 0900 terran hours, Esmee Outpost was warned of an Ork WAAAGH! headed to their direction. There, the officer in command of the outpost, Lieutenant Remy D'Witt had no other choice but to defend the outpost with the small force he had, as the Orks would only outrun his men if he ordered an organized retreat and there were barely any horses for transportation. D'Witt had no other choice but to defend Esmee Outpost, immediately ordering defenses along the outpost. The defenders were well supplied, with rations enough for a week, vast supplies of medical equipment for the wounded, and 10,000 fresh charger packs. However, of the 300 defenders, only 210 are combat effective with 90 being treated for diseases in the outpost's hospital. The 250 Mazino Hunters platoon were just fresh out of their training, including Lieutenant Remy D'Witt, albeit, the Mazino Foreign Auxilia Squad of 50 men led by Sergeant Gaston Bartholomy were veterans from the Siege of Vraks. Of the 250 soldiers in the platoon, only 180 are combat effective, and only 30 of the Foreign Auxilia are available, with 20 being treated for diseases. However, these sick men were forced to pick up their lasguns, as the defenders needed to muster any capable fighter for the defense. Working quickly, the Mazino defenders constructed a two meter high wall out of mealie bags along the defense perimeter. The outpost's storehouse, hospital, and Imperial chapel were fortified, with firing holes knocked through the external walls and the external doors barricaded with furniture. As the defenses were complete by 1045 terran hours, D'Witt posted his platoon along the perimeter, with Bartholomy's squad guarding the west wall, which faced a steep hill only a hundred meters away from the outpost, a hazard to the defense as the Orks could use the terrain to their advantage. The Ork WAAAGH! under Bonethrusta meanwhile, were not the most advanced horde of greenskins. Only 2,000 Orks were armed with Shootas, while the rest were armed with Choppas and a more primitive weapon called the "Stabba", a two meter long spear with the shaft made out of wood while the tip is made out of Steel. They did not have as well any machines such as Deffkopta's nor Gargants, their space hulk was destroyed due to a terrible crash landing, and the horde only had 1,000 Ork Nobz. On 1130 terran hours, the Ork WAAAGH! arrived at Esmee Outpost. On 1140 terran hours, the Orks surrounded the outpost, and attacked the north wall on 1145. Feeling confident with his numbers, Bonethrusta sent a mob of 5,000 Orks to the north wall to crush the defenders in one side through sheer manpower alone. D'Witt commanded the first shots of the defenders, ordering the men to switch their weapon's default semi-automatic firing mode to the single shot explosive option and volley fire when the Orks were six hundred meters away. The Ork horde was too large for the men at the north wall to handle, and sent about two-thirds of the entire garrison to defend the north wall from the oncoming greenskins. Even as Ork bodies piled, they eventually reached the outpost's defenses. A dire hand-to-hand combat ensued, however, the Orks were losing vast numbers of boyz, as the mealie walls were far too thick and high for them to create a breakthrough, and the defenders had the height advantage, with bayonets stabbing Ork brains whenever they hugged the wall. However, the number of greenskins was too staggering that the defenders engaging hand-to-hand combat with the Orks were already exhausted. D'Witt then ordered fifty men to form a two-rank firing line just in front of the chapel, two men to place two of the outpost's heavy stubber at the windows to support the firing line, relieve the men defending the north wall, and let the Orks breakthrough in order to be caught by the volley and heavy stubber fire. The two hundred defenders on the north wall, fully exhausted and lost forty men, fell back, tearing a breakthrough for the Orks. D'Witt's ad hoc squad fired volley after volley, with each rank taking turns firing. The single shot explosive option for the M38 Lasrifle tore through the greenskins, denying the Orks any further advancements within the outpost. All five thousand Orks attacking the north wall eventually died, and D'Witt hastily ordered his men to repair the north wall as quickly as possible. On 1500 terran hours, Bonethrusta ordered his Ork boyz to attack from all sides, still willing to hold his Nobz. Many greenskins were cut down by lasfire, however, there was always more than enough Orks Bonethrusta could throw at the defenders. 1400 terran hours ago, the Orks climbed to the top of the steep hill on the west, and began harassing the defenders guarding the west wall. Sergeant Bartholomy and his squad returned fire to the Orks. Even as the greenskins had the height advantage, the Orks were terrible marksmen, and the Foreign Auxilia guarding the west wall were picking off the Orks. However, the number of Orks on the hillside were far too many for the Foreign Auxilia to hold, Bartholomy requested for reinforcements, with D'Witt pulling a squad of thirty men from the east wall, which had the least number of Ork attackers, to the west wall, ordered five men to be stationed on the roof of the storehouse, doing the same with the hospital and the chapel, and all men inside the storehouse focus fire on the Orks at the hillside. At 1600 terran hours, Bonethrusta all his Nobz to attack the outpost from all sides. However, the attack failed without any effect, as all of Bonethrusta's Nobz dead by the time they were a hundred meters away from the outpost. Angered by the great failure if his Nobz, the Ork warboss tossed every boy he had in his WAAAGH! On 1800 hours, the Orks attacked the outpost, D'Witt ordered his troops supporting the Foreign Auxilia to pull back to their original posts. The defense for Esmee Outpost was fierce, guardsmen and Ork's fought in a ferocious hand-to-hand combat. The Orks, like a few hours ago, were having difficulty fighting through as the guardsmen had the height advantage. After five hours of fierce hand-to-hand combat, D'Witt observed that his small outpost would have no chance defending the walls, and so ordered all the men fighting on the walls to retreat back into the buildings. The Orks poured into the outpost, overrunning the walls. Trapped inside the three buildings, the Mazino guardsmen fought for their lives. The firing holes became a liability, as the Orks would grab the defenders' lasguns, and if the holes were left empty the Orks would poke their shootas inside and shoot randomly inside the building. The fight for the buildings took an entire night. Eventually, Bonethrusta saw his victory was inevitable, and pulled back all of his Boyz from the outpost. Relieved and confused, at dawn, the defenders reorganized their defenses, and D'Witt ordered all of his remaining men inside the chapel, hoping the Emperor would pull a miracle for his men. On 0700 terran hours, Bonethrusta personally visited the outpost wanting to have a chat with the Esmee Outpost's commander. Upon seeing the Warboss walking towards the chapel, the defenders were pointing every lasgun available at the Warboss, however, D'Witt ordered them to lower their weapons. In a rare face-to-face conversation between an Ork and a human, Bonethrusta taunted D'Witt about his inevitable destruction. D'Witt saw the Warboss' high confidence, and instead of victory, he hoped to kill as many greenskins as he could. D'Witt asked the Warboss an hour for his men to prepare their final stand inside the chapel, and a fifteen minute prayer for the Emperor. Laughing, Bonethrusta agreed to D'Witt's demands and walked back to his WAAAGH! On 0815 terran hours, Bonethrusta commanded the final attack on Esmee Outpost. The battle for the outpost's chapel commenced. The Orks tried pouring into the chapel through its doorway, however, two ranks consisting of twenty men, with M38 lasrifles in five-round scattershot, defending the doorway kept the Orks from entering the chapel. Some men defended the windows and firing holes, while others defended the ceiling, as the Orks tried to break in the chapel through the roofs. On 1015 Terran hours, a miracle happened for the ragtag and exhausted defenders of Esmee Outpost. Imperial Guard regiments of the XXIVth, LVIIIth, and LXXXth Praetorian Guard, came to aid of the outpost's defenders. Hearing their vox transmitions a day before the battle commenced, the Praetorians quickly organized three regiments to aid Esmee Outpost. The Orks, surprised to see more humans present in the battlefield, Bonethrusta ordered his entire WAAAGH! to retreat further into the dessert. The Warboss promised to come back with a bigger WAAAGH! and have a "great fight." The Battle of Esmee Outpost was over, out of three hundred defenders, only forty survived including Lieutenant Remy D'Witt, and out of the fifty Mazino Foreign Auxilia that participated, only one man, Corporal Richaud De Connell, survived the battle. For the Orks, it is estimated the 8,500 Orks were killed. Castigation of Derondis Badab War Second War for Armageddon Battle of Drobea (956.M41) Khai-Zhan Uprising Raid on Zagotha (968.M41) Drussite Crusade Loss of Hieronymous Theta The Mazino 68th Siege Regiment and 5th Artillery Regiment responded to the emergency assistance request of the world of Hieronymous Theta. Assisting them were the Death Korps of Kriegs 42nd, 81st, 103rd, and 186th Infantry regiments. The Orphean War Second Tyrannic war Defense of Fecundia Taros Campaign Third War for Armageddon Third Tyrannic War 13th Black Crusade Indomitus Crusade Second Damocles Gulf Crusade (105-109.M42) The Second Damocles Gulf Crusade was a second invasion of the Tau Empire by the Imperium of Man. However, unlike the first, the second gulf crusade is not meant to occupy territory, but lay waste to Tau military resources in order for the young empire to stop any expansions within the Imperium. The engineer of the Second Gulf Crusade is Lord Commander Ignace, a popular figure within the Adeptus Administratum and Adeptus Munitorum. A man born in Mazino, and considered as one of the best commanders the Imperium has to offer, Lord Commander Ignace planned the operation for sixty years. The Administratum however were not meticulous with Ignace's plan, as the Imperium was already fighting so many enemies, and redirecting more resources to fight the Tau would only cause more unnecessary supply strain across other planets that are in need of these valuable resources against more terrible foes such as Orks or Tyrannids. Ignace had a different opinion, he theorized that since the Tau are more advanced in technology achieved within only a few millenia, the longer the Imperium does not fight them, the small interstellar empire would eventually become more powerful than the Imperium itself. Ignace's plan was to use small numbers of manpower as much as possible to fight the Tau in a war of attrition to cripple their military capabilities, "to bleed them white", in order to delay their planetary expansions from the Imperium, and hopefully have other outside forces, such as the Tyrannids, to further destroy Tau resources. The Second Gulf Crusade invasion force consists mostly of Mazino Hunters of four Mazino siege regiments, one Mazino light infantry regiment, two Mazino Reconnaissance regiments, one Mazino cavalry regiment, one Mazino artillery regiment, three Mazino Raider squads, two Mazino Foreign Auxilia regiments, thirteen Ratling units, and even five thousand Ork mercenaries. Ignace did not bring any Adeptus Astartes for the invasion force, as he thought that the Space Marines are more important in other fronts. However, Ignace would welcome any Space Marine chapter that would voluntarily join the crusade. Some other Imperial Guard regiments voluntarily joined as well. One regiment of the Death Korps of Krieg, one light infantry regiment of Catachan Jungle Fighters, one regiment of Mordian Iron Guard, one regiment of Grenadier Guards of Alsace, one regiment of Maccabian Janisseries, five regiments of Solomon Guard, one regiment of Nemiraian Guard, and one regiment of Herleven Heavy Fighters, and the 203rd Combined Siege Regiment, volunteered to join Ignace's Crusade to stop the ever expanding Tau Empire. Y'prenzo Campaign (105-109.M42) As Lord Commander Ignace's Second Damocles Gulf Crusade operation was accepted by the Munitorum, he limited the amount of manpower that he brought. Ignace chose the volcanic planet of Y'prenzo, a planet under Tau territory known for its vast resources of iron, gold, diamonds, and other rare and valuable metals. Ignace theorized that if Imperial forces make such a presence in a valuable planet, then the Tau would put as much military effort in destroying his forces. He hypothesized that if any battle commences, the Tau would battle the Imperium five times, or if the Tau plans on besieging the planet the siege would last for three years. However, the Y'prenzo campaign would take even longer and bloodier than what Ignace hypothesized. As his forces landed in Y'prenzo, Ignace was surprised that planet had very little resistance present, with only Tau miners, which were later all executed under Ignace, and a few Gue'vesa outposts which easily surrendered as Ignace pardoned these men, if they lowered their weapons and returned to the Imperium. Ignace made a deal with the Gue'vesa warriors that if they surrendered, they will be rewarded by living peacefully in an Agri-World. There, Ignace entrenched his forces in terrain filled with hilltops and ridges, with its north-western side guarded by a lahar. He ordered the construction of five large fortress', named Isabelle, Maria, Emma, Jeanne, ''and ''Alice, including three trench systems. Raid at T'ros (106.M42) Notable Regiments Siege Regiments * 1st Mazino Siege Regiment "The Bold" * 3rd Mazino Siege Regiment "Brave Hearts" * 7th Mazino Siege Regiment "The Sharpshooters" * 12th Mazino Siege Regiment * 37th Mazino Siege Regiment * 45th Mazino Siege Regiment * 58th Mazino Siege Regiment "Storm of the Emperor" * 73rd Mazino Siege Regiment "The Spawns of War" * 81st Mazino Siege Regiment * 92nd Mazino Siege Regiment "The Highlanders" * 101st Mazino Siege Regiment * 108th Mazino Siege Regiment Light Infantry Regiments * 1st Mazino Light Regiment "Eagle Eyes" * 5th Mazino Light Regiment * 9th Mazino Light Regiment * 35th Mazino Light Regiment * 54th Mazino Light Regiment * 68th Mazino Light Regiment Reconnaissance Regiments * 3rd Mazino Recon Regiment * 11th Mazino Recon Regiment * 19th Mazino Recon Regiment * 22nd Mazino Recon Regiment * 39th Mazino Recon Regiment * 51st Mazino Recon Regiment Cavalry Regiments * 2nd Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 6th Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 10th Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 11th Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 13th Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 48th Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 56th Mazino Cavalry Regiment * 69th Mazino Cavalry Regiment Artillery Regiments * 2nd Artillery Regiment * 5th Artillery Regiment * 37th Artillery Regiment * 44th Artillery Regiment Notable Figures Simoun Harme Major Simoun Harme, nicknamed the "Dead eye" by the Imperial Guard, is a Mazino sniper. Sniping his enemies without any misses, he gained a reputation for annihilating a Tau military patrol of 50 men with only minor scratches inflicted, killed an Ork Painboy 900 meters away without any scope, and holds the record of longest sniper kill within the imperium, killing a Tau Gue'vesa soldier 4 miles away (with a scope). Armed with a Predator Pattern M38 Lasrifle, he is reported to to have killed 6,000 Orks, 2,500 Chaos worshipers, 1,000-2,000 Tyrannids, 500 Tau fire warrior, and 10 traitor Adeptus Astartes. Born in a small village near the Breun black forest, Simoun Harme, like all other Mazino Hunters, was raised to hunt. He started hunting at the age of five under the tutelage of his father, his older brother, and sometimes his mother. Besides hunting, he was also raised to breed farm-animals in his family's farm. A thirteen year-old Simoune Harme was then conscripted for Imperial Guard training. During training, Simoun was a popular figure in his training-company, impressing even his drill sergeant by hitting a farm egg 200 meters away with an unscoped Predator Pattern M38 Lasrifle. After training, he was ranked as the best shooter out of the entire Mazino trainees. With that, Simoun's friends, and even his superior officers suggested him to sign up for the Mazino Raiders. Simoun agreed, and joined the Mazino Raiders afterward. Simoun favors the "lone wolf" sniper tactic, claiming that it is best for snipers to work independently in order to raise the marksman's initiative and to attain less attention. Commissar Tanya The ruthless, insensitive, nihilistic, fearless, and cruel Tanya von Lichtstein is a Commissar-Captain of the 73rd Mazino Siege Regiment. Commissar Tanya was born in the death world of Krieg on 092.M42, where she received her training to be a soldier for the Death Korps of Krieg. However, she wanted to be someone more than a regular guardsman. After eight years of living in Krieg, she was able to study in the Schola Progmentum through a sponsorship by the Death Korps Commissar in her regiment. A child prodigy, she scored the highest from the rest of her class, and graduated when she was only thirteen. There, she was finally assigned to the 73rd Mazino Siege Regiment. Aggressive, to the point that she even makes her superiors feel uneasy due to her deranged methods of instilling morale and fighting spirit for the troops, Commissar Tanya can get the job done at a moment's notice. Her usual method for instilling discipline is chainswording undisciplined guardsmen, deserters, or cowards with her chainsword instead of using a bolt pistol like most commissars. An example is the time when a private of the 73rd verbally assaulted her, calling her a "retarded brat", due to the harsh training methods she inputs. Commissar Tanya then proceeded to chainsword the young private in half in front of his comrades, reminding the "Spawns of War" that she is not a "babysitter" and will not tolerate undisciplined troops who dare to question her leadership due to her height and age. Unlike most imperial citizens, she is an atheist, believing that the Emperor of Mankind is not a god, but just a man. She of course keeps this only to herself, pretending to be religious in front of everyone. Realizing if the Imperium, especially the Ecclesiarchy, finds out that she does not adhere to the Imperial Cult, all her hard work that she's been improving for her career would go to waste. Instead, Commissar Tanya follows the Imperial Truth, the secular ideology created by the Emperor himself. She even disbelieves that the Chaos Gods are "gods", believing them instead as "powerful creatures". Commissar Tanya is also quite an adept tactician, during the Second Battle of Y'prenzo, she was able to lead an average sized Tau force into an ambush, and lead a raiding party of two platoons during the Seventh Battle of Y'prenzo, capturing Tau battleplans, numerous supplies, and even driving back Tau forces by three kilometers by making them think they are under attack from a large imperial offensive. Standing only five feet tall and barely eighteen years of age, her mere presence even sends shivers down the spines of the legendary "Spawns of War", something other Mazino Hunter regiments could only imagine, nonetheless the 73rd are grateful to have Commissar Tanya as a superior officer. A strong nihilist, Commissar Tanya has no care for her troops under her command, the officers that consider her a comrade, the superiors above her, the Imperium, nor the Emperor. All she cares about is only herself and would do anything to improve her career, reach the rank of Commissar-General, and live in a comfortable life outside the frontlines. Of course, this does not mean that she would carelessly throw her troops in battle. She makes sure that her soldiers stay alive, however she only does this so it would not taint her career. Lord Commander Ignace The commanding officer of the Mazino Hunters, Planetary Governor of Mazino, and the main Imperial commanding officer of the entire Ultima Segmentum. Lord Commander Ignace is a strict and devious military individual, devoted to the Imperium of Mankind, his homeworld, the God-Emperor, and the men and women he leads into battle. Ignace makes sure that every soldier is promoted fairly, through sheer competence and not by other illicit means, such as bribery or family relations. Any officer or soldier promoted illicitly, Ignace would make sure they be demoted back to a private. Born on 796.M41 by a wealthy family, Ignace was very obedient towards his parents and superiors, very well-mannered, and quite imaginative as well. During his youth, he always dreamt of being an imperial guardsman to protect the Imperium and its citizens, and serve for the Emperor. Volunteering for military service when he was thirteen, Ignace was nothing special. He had fine marksmanship skills and physical abilities. However, Ignace excelled in his exams, scoring the highest in his class. Raised by a wealthy family, Ignace is well known throughout the nobility and the Adeptus Administratum. Quite a popular and charismatic figure, Ignace has several political friends around the Imperium, some being one of the High Lords of Terra themselves, such as the Master of the Administratum, the Paternal Envoy of the Navigators, Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard, Chancellor of the Estate Imperium, Speaker for the Chartist Captains, and the Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy. His religious zeal also makes him friends with some known members of the Ecclesiarchy, such as the Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum and the Abbes of the Adepta Sororitas. Even the Adeptus Astartes has some admiration for Ignace as well, being friends with Chapter Masters Dorwin Feolomin of the Ashen Thanes and Lias Issodon of the Raptors, some Space Marines even compare him to a "non-traitor mortal Horus Lupercal." However, his borderline heretical strategies, such as using xenos mercenaries for his armies, makes some political figures, especially among the conservative members, have a great distaste for Ignace. The Inquisition, and even the Inquisitorial Representative has great suspicion on Ignace, and would find anything to taint his reputation. Some Cardinals of the Ecclesiarch wish to see Ignace eliminated, and these men currently support the Inquisition. However, the Ecclesiarch and some pro-Ignace Cardinals silence these members. Even some military orders within the Adepta Sororitas and highly conservative chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, view Ignace as a heretic. However, his great reputation and popularity within the Imperium and even among the High Lords of Terra mean that Ignace's enemies cannot simply charge any treason against him. With these connections, he is able to achieve most of his goals by his vast wealth and charisma. Considered as one of the best strategists in the Imperial Guard, almost on par with Lord Commander Solar Macharius, Ignace defeats his enemies through swift and highly aggressive offensives, encircling his opponents without them even noticing until it is far too late. An example was during the Third War for Armageddon, Ignace destroyed every speed freak of multiple Ork mobs with the combination of artillery and cavalry regiments, and fully encircled the Orks by hastily transporting infantry regiments using horse-drawn carriages. However, his aggressive strategies always end up with high casualty rates. Yet, the guardsmen of Mazino and even most regiments of the Imperial Guard stay very loyal to Lord Commander Ignace, for they care only for victory, for the imperium, and the safety of their loved ones in their homeworld. Unlike many Imperial commanders, Ignace believes that with the large swaths of enemies the Imperium currently faces, it is impossible to control any more territories it gains. Which is why Ignace barely conquers worlds unlike Macharius and other Imperial Commanders, instead believes that the best course of action for the Imperium is for Imperial forces to retreat to more strategically important sectors, bolster its defenses, and suppress any chaos uprisings and Necron Tomb Worlds within its area of control, to hold the line until the Emperor can be revived once more. Under Lord Commander Ignace, the Mazino Hunters have made great strides to re-evaluate their combat doctrines. An example is storming enemy positions. Instead of advancing head-on into enemy territory in daylight, the Mazino guardsmen would instead do this at night, where visibility is limited. This is due to the Tapetum Lucidum ''mutation every person born on Mazino has, and Ignace wanted to use this unique trait to its full advantage. Also, Ignace would send the Mazino Hunters to every Segmentum, except the Sol Segmtentum, to contribute in the fight against the Imperium's enemies to show the courageousness and loyalty of the Mazino people for the Emperor and the Imperium. According to the Master of the Administratum, Lord Commander Ignace appears to be just starting his "senior citizen years", which is sixty in our current time, which is impressive as he is over three hundred years old by the time of the Second Damocles Gulf Crusade. Ignace bears multiple silver strands of hair along with a neatly trimmed mustache, and a long stubble beard with a hint of black. He does not have an overtly large jaw and has defined cheekbones. Born with a slightly pale skin, Ignace's skin tanned due to the amounts of battles and wars he's experienced, along with signs of showing wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. "Immortal" Rosalie A well known heroine in the Mazino Hunters, "Immortal" Rosalie was known for her "immortality" in the battlefield, as Mazino guardsmen, even among her peers consider her as "unkillable", however, Rosalie claims that it's only sheer luck and her deep faith in the Emperor why she is currently alive. During the Siege of Vraks, Rosalie was only beginning her career as a Mazino guardsmen. As a lowly private, Rosalie hoped she would meet her family again after the siege, but like most guardsmen, was highly ignorant on the large attrition rates the imperial guard had. Though, every single frontal attack she was thrown at, both suicidal and tactical, she survived every one of them. After the first three years at Vraks, Rosalie would always bend to her knees and thank the God-Emperor for protecting her life after every human wave assault she experienced. However, what she found the most traumatizing was not the lasbolts, bullets, bolts, or shrapnel whizzing around her, but the friends she made in her unit for they did not share the same fate as Rosalie did. After Vraks, Rosalie was promoted to a Captain. Her experience in the siege hardened her personality, and became an trainee instructor in Mazino. During her time as an instructor, the recruits were always awed and excited that they were being trained by no other than "Immortal Rosalie." However, these years of peace she had did not bring any formal retirement when Rosalie had to go back into the front lines once again, to protect the imperial citizens in Armageddon. Equipment Since the Mazino Hunters are foremost sharpshooters, they wield long weapons in order to raise accuracy of the weapon. However, they are also equipped with sidearms and melee weapons in case of close quarters combat. Predator Pattern M38 Lasrifle The standard issue firearm of the Mazino Hunters. The Predator Pattern M38 Lasrifle is 1.3 meters long, 4.9 kilograms, and not very maneuverable due to its height. However, the Mazin guardsmen do not mind this, as they have wielded longer weapons during their youthful years. The Lasrifle only has a 20-round magazine, however, the low magazine capacity compensates for the higher armor penetration and stopping power. The M38 Lasrifle has three firing modes. There is the regular semi-automatic, a five-burst scattershot, which turns the lasgun into a quasi-shotgun, but lowers the magazine capacity to four shots, and a single shot explosive mode meant to counter Ork Nobz and Space Marines. Predator Pattern M41 Lascarbine Developed two hundred years after the creation of the Mazino Raiders. The Predator Pattern M41 Lascarbine is the standard issue rifle of the Mazino Raiders. Shorter and more maneuverable than its longer M38 Lasrifle cousin, it is 860 millimeters long, and weighs about 4 kilograms. It also has a higher ammo capacity in its magazine, allowing thirty shots before recharging. Four different firing modes are available, adding an automatic firing option which can fire 600 rounds per minute. Mazino Pattern M35 Las-lock One of the first weapons created in Mazino, the M35 Las-lock is the standard issue firearm of the Mazino National Militia. Only having one shot before reloading for another 20-30 seconds. The M35 Las-lock's stopping power is only as powerful similar to a regular M36 Lasgun, making volley fire a must when combating Orks. Cavine Pattern M37 Lasrevolver The standard issue sidearm of the Mazino Hunters, and signature firearm of the officers. The Cavine Pattern M37 Lasrevolver is 240 millimeters long and only weighing about 940 grams. Unlike the standard issue laspistol, the Lasrevolver only has a 10-round capacity, however it compensates for this by having a high stopping power. Josephine Bayonet The Josephine Bayonet is a 23 inch long knife bayonet that serves as the primary melee weapon for Mazino guardsmen from privates to lieutenants. The length of the blade is 18 inches, which makes it quite long for a knife bayonet. Sabine Huntsman Bayonet The Sabine Huntsman Bayonet is the standard issue melee weapon for the Mazino Raiders. Unlike the Josephine Bayonet, the Sabine is shorter and more compact. Perfect for the close-quarters warfare the Mazino Raiders normally encounter. It is a 12 inch long knife, with a blade length of 7 inches. Jean M35 Officer's Power Sabre The signature weapon of a Mazino officer, from Captain of Colonel. It is a straight single-handed double-edged lightweight sabre that can cut a human body in half with ease. The power sabre is 900 millimeters long, and a sleek blade thickness of 8.5 millimeters and width of 25 millimeters. Pierre M35 Cavalry Power Sabre The standard issue weapon of the Mazino Cavalry, the Power Sabre is similar to the Jean M35, however the Pierre M35 has a slight curve to the sword as cavalry members prefer slash attacks rather than the traditional stab. Renee M39 Heavy Stubber "The Woodchipper" Used by Mazino Heavy Stubber squads. It is the standard issue light machine gun of the Mazino Hunters. Nicknamed "The Woodchipper" due to its high rate of fire of 1,200 rounds per second. * '''6 Lasgun Charger Packs' * Flak Armour * Mazino Hunters Imperial Guard Uniform * M39 Entrenching Tool * 2 Frag Grenades * 2 Krak Grenades * 2 Photon Flash Genades * 2 Smoke Grenades * Rucksack * Mess Kit & Water Canteen * 2 Week's Rations * Blanket & Sleeping Bag * Rechargeable Lamp Pack * Grooming Kit * Dog Tags * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer Relations (You can add your own here) Friendly Praetorian Guard * The Mazino Hunters and the Praetorian Guard have quite an interesting relationship. Both Imperial Guard regiments compliment each other through their dazzling colorful uniforms, this makes the two form a bond of friendship, however they show their alliance through "friendly" competitions. The two imperial guard regiments love to brag about their certain skills, the Praetorians would boast about their iron willed discipline while the Mazino Hunters would boast their marksmanship skills. 57th Cortorac Shock Infantry *The 57th hailing from Raisa has had the pleasure of assisting the Hunters a couple times. Despite being far superior in terms of training and equiptment, the gung ho attitude of the Mazino Hunters relates with the Dog Lords, and thus they feel a close sense of comradeship. The 57th is always willing to spare a few operators to assist in the efforts of this noble group of soldiers. Mordian Iron Guard Vostroyan First Born Death Korps of Krieg * Although, not friendly in a traditional sense. The Mazino Hunters have the utmost respect for the Death Korps, mainly for their unlimited bravery in battle and their religious zeal for the Emperor. The Mazino Hunters consider the Death Korps as "reluctant heroes", as they feel pity that these guardsmen would gladly throw their own lives for a grave sin that they themselves do not actually hold. For the Death Korps, they view the Mazino Hunters as "real hunters among heretics and xenos" due to their skilled marksmanship, and their bravery for forming siege regiments even though they live in a Feudal World, where the population pales in comparison to Hive Worlds, which can support sustaining such regiments. In battle, the Mazino Hunters would usually pair with the Death Korps during offensive actions if both regiments are present. The Death Korps would charge at the enemy while the Mazino Hunters would give covering fire. Herleven Heavy Fighters Ashen Thanes Raptors Hostile Maccabian Janissaries Black Templars Quotes By the Mazino Hunters About the Mazino Hunters (Feel free to add your own quote) Trivia * It is important to note that this article about the Mazino Hunters is constantly changing information from time-to-time. Meaning, that everything you read here is either not fully complete in information or is bound to changes. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Siege Regiments